muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Projects with Muppet cast connections
Burt Reynolds Does Burt count, being on two talk shows, on the same episodes as the Muppets? If so, Delgo counts. (Burt Reynolds, Anne Bancroft, Michael Clarke Duncan, Kelly Ripa) -- Zanimum (talk) 01:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, they have to have actually interacted directly with the Muppets (see Category talk:Celebrities), not just been in the vicinity. I rather think voice-over only inclusions may bear re-examining anyway (there's a bunch, Oliver and Company and more, not included). Basically, if the person's page isn't in Celebrities (just references), they don't count. We know there was no interaction on The Orson Welles Show at all. If we ever find that Reynolds interacted on The Mike Douglas Show, we can change his designation, but right now we just have the list of all the guests for that episode. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Delete or Attention tag? I'm bringing this up, because this has constantly been a page that is outdated. New connections are always being added to the wiki, so the number count on many of these are wrong. It's personally not something that I'm that terribly interested in, so I never focus on it when working on the wiki. So I'm bringing it up. Should we just delete the page? If the popular opinion is no, can we put some regulations on it, more specifically shows with connections of at leave six or more people. There are Countless movies with connections of three or four people, and I just don't really see how it is interesting that Shrek, Sixteen Candles and John Q each had three people in it who had worked with the Muppets. Some of these proects have their own legitimate pages on the wiki now, and I guess I'm just tossing this up there for clean up if anyone is up to the task, or deletion. -- Nate (talk) 16:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :It came from our old list phase early on. I'd say cap at five myself (even some of the four people entries are amusing or interesting), but it's *always* been our rule that these entries aren't meant to co-exist with an actual article. It's also essentially an area where it's the responsibility of the user to check accuracy or update. So I'd vote for clean-up, but after we clean-up Category:Creature Shop Movie Actors, which I'll get to soonish, since that will affect a ton of these as well as Minor TV Mentions and solo pages, all across the Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This page started out as a casual item of interest and grew a little bit beyond the original intention. If updating this page is a chore for anybody, then I think we should just delete it and forget about it. It shouldn't get in the way of doing more interesting stuff on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 23:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the page only because it has an entry for The Dick Van Dyke Show. ;-) That being said, I don't believe it's a necessary page. There are some interesting things here (for some people), and a nice way to cheat at Six Degrees to Kermit the Frog, but if nothing else, I thinking capping it at five is a nice suggestion. :::Additionally, if we're keeping it, a lot more movies could be added with more than five connections. Silent Movie comes to mind. Really any Mel Brooks film. --Justin 01:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, I'm always looking at this page to see if I can think of any movies to add to it. Can we add pictures to the page, so it's more of a gallery, and not just a long list? I think that would make it more interesting. -- Ken (talk) 01:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Adding pictures seems a little off since the pictures have really no connection to the Muppets other then, "hey, its a screen shot with some people that worked with the muppets." That's why the minor mentions pages are, in my opinion, a little more fun because there are visuals to go with it that are relevent. A picture from Hairspray with John Travolta, Queen Latifah, Michelle Pfeiffer, Jerry Stiller and Christopher Walken wouldn't make much sense in regards to the wiki as a whole. Same would go for The First Wives Club with Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn, Sarah Jessica Parker, Bronson Pinchot and Stockard Channing, or Drowning Mona of Oliver and Company. The list is really endless of things that could be added here, but then often become outdated as new people are added to the wiki. -- Nate (talk) 15:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) This page always interests me! Please dont delete it! Wozza 10:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, it's a nice portalish thing. -- Zanimum 17:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Topsy Turvy I've just added "that Mike Leigh film", having come across at least four cast connections./ Incidentally, according to Richenda Carey's agent's site she is supposedto have appeared in this film too, however as she is not listed in the film's credits |(and I checked them in the Press Pack), nor on the IMDB, and I know the G&S enthusiasts over on Savoynet habe their doubts as to whether she was actually in it, I have not included her as a connection.. Emma 21:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Behind the Music Behind the Music feels like cheating to me. It's an anthology documentary series designed to focus on a different celebrity who's not playing themselves and often not featured in anything but stock footage in each episode. Other thoughts? —Scott (talk) 04:48, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't that comfortable with that when it was added. Maybe we should add a line to exclude reality shows, documentaries, etc. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:05, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, our current description covers it by stating that we include "on-screen actors." An actor implies a part being played and on-screen should more specifically exclude stock footage. —Scott (talk) 15:08, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Cast/Crew Distinction? I'm just wondering generally we're classing puppeteers as Crew, but with some puppeteers (sorry to be predicatable but Louise Gold is one example here), when they've worked on other productions (eg films or TV) they've appeared as actors. So on the 'Muppet Connections' should they in that instance be down as cast or crew connections, or can it vary from project to project? 15:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :If it's solely as on-camera actors, it should go here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:52, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Animated Productions? So how about just lots of voice work? Because, see, The Lion King has 8 (plus music by Hans Zimmer). Just wondering. Mark (talk) 14:44, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that could go here (though we're not counting crew on this page; that is, they can be an "also," but don't affect the numbering). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Not that I'm the biggest Disney fan or anything, but The Lion King is great for playing Six Degrees Of Anybody (even Muppets, apparently). Mark (talk) 15:00, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Stage Productions? I am just wondering whether "Other Media" would include productions on the stage? I assume it currently doesn't. But would like to clarify the point, as there may well be instances where Muppet cast have appeared on stage together (for example the 1982 London revival of The Pirates Of Penzance at Theatre Royal Drury Lane had one Muppet film actor, one TMS guest star, and a muppeteer). Emma 22:46, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I don't see why it couldn't include stage productions, why I left it open (radio might count too), as long is it involves more than two shared actors. Yours sounds like a good example. Just put the medium before the date, like in the other examples. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:51, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Have just added it, what do you think? Emma 23:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Looks good to me, Emma. Also, I'm glad we have this page now, and it's been left open to include various types of projects. Although, now that I've got a place to put things like this, I can't remember what I'd been hoping to add! —Scott (talk) 23:47, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh. Yeah, I'd forgotten quite a few myself. The only mild difficulty is if there's shared crew too, but I think that's easily solved either through reciprocal linking (ala JoJo's Circus), or as Emma did, just a quick "also" at the end if it's only one or so (if more than that, they'd presumably deserve their own section on the other page). This also helps put all these connections lists in one category; only four so far, but if we get any more, or if we ever feel we need to subdivide further at some point, there's space, and it gets a couple items out of Behind the Scenes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:50, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, a good solution all around so long as the rules are followed appropriately. —Scott (talk) 23:52, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Question Does this list include gameshows where celebrities have played the game as contestants, but the show has no direct muppet connection? (Such as "The Price is Right"?)